Naruto the mighty disciple
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: Hi my Name is Naruto Uzumaki I'm 15 year old I like raman when I was training in china a fell in Yānmò shí'èr suì de nánhái chūntiān witch mean spring of drowned twelve year old boy every time I get wet I turn I to my twelve year old self.
1. Chapter 1

this is a Naruto and Ranma and Kenichi the mightiest disciple In this fic Naruto is the heir of the Uzumaki clan a clan of chakra user In a young age Naruto learn from the master of the ryozanpaku dojo Ranma is Female. Miu and Naruto are child hood friend. Akane and Ranma will be Naruto fiancée only her Father got duck in the curse spring and they have good terms with Nodoka Saotome.

 **Ranko in a Sexy Santa Outfit In A Dunking Sate: Oh Naruto Kun Were The Mistletoe~.:**

 **Naruto In A Santa Outfit Look At Ranko Blush As He Saw Her In The Outfit: Ranko how and why are you dunk.:**

 **Ranko :I Drink Sum Eggnog That Kensei Gave Me.: She Then Found The Mistletoe In a Box.: Ah Found it: As She Walk Up To Him With The Mistletoe In Hand.**

 **Naruto hind from Ranko under the table and See Foxsky2015 ask of help: Fox Help Me.:**

 **Me: No I Have To Do The Disclaimers.:**

 **Naruto yelled : You Dick:**

 **Me: Hey Ranko Naruto Under The Table:**

 ** _Naruto: I Hate You:_**

 ** _Me: Love You To:_**

 ** _Me: Disclaimers I don't own Ranma, Naruto, Kenichi the mightiest disciple if I did the show would be like this._**

* * *

It Was A rainy day in Tokyo the rainy got everyone and everything wet to the bone. but that did not stop everybody from doing their errand and jobs

All of a sudden A girl was running and dodge a panda bear the way the bear move and act it made it look smart and know how to fight to.

The girl was in her teen she is six teen year old a she woard a red Chinese's blouse the blouse his three rope buttons, a blue arm band, a white sash wrap aroud her bwushu pant and a travelling bag. She has red hair that she tie it in a fish bone, blue eyes, and purple eyeliner she has a cute face she have d cup size breast child birthing hip and long leg she is has nothing on her feet. The bear was twice the size of a normal panda thou it look like a normal panda. it then swipes at her she jump out of the way of the swipes flipping.

As she put the bag down "Hey you better cut that out." she said as she got on a fighting stance as the bear swipe his arms in a x motion as she dodge the bear attack she gave him a downward dive kick the panda block her kick but he was moved him back a couple feet on his back. She then turn her back agents the bear to get her bag the panda got back up and palm strike skinning her toward a street full of people that were shopping and working she face the bear and got back on her fighting stance. "I still say the whole thing suck." The girl said as she fought with grace dodging the Panda claws."I did not ask to be someone fiancé" She said as she kick the Panda in the face she then through the panda toward street sign seeing the bear down she thought she had won. She was out of breath as she huff and puff in and out "I'm going home back to mother so you can suck on that old man." Said the girl.

She then walk away from the bear it got back up a use the sign to hit her on the head.

The Panda bear grab her and head toward their final destination.

* * *

 **[Tendo Hose}**

* * *

A Men the look like he is his early 40 he weird a green gi he has long black hair a moustache. was reading a post card that said...

 ** _[ Dear Soun Tendo..._**

 ** _This is Hayato Furinji I am Minato Namikazi uncle he has told me that you a Genma Saotome made engagement with Naruto with both of your daughter Naruto and I well be at the ryozanpaku dojo we might be late getting there. Because we are coming back from a two year training trip when you get to there ask for Miu I give Menma a map to my dojo and I giva one to you as well._**

 ** _From Hayato Furinji]_**

Soun Tendo was happy that the day one of his daughters and his friend daughter will married he then got up and went to get his daughters so they can leaf and get to ryozanpaku.

He went to the kitchen to hind his elder daughter "Kasumi..." Kasumi is 19 year old she has long brown hair she has blue eyes that she keep in a pony tail she wears a lime green skirt a poked dot long sleeve shirt and a apron she has d cup size breast. She smile and said "Yes what is it father." He went to his second daughter room "Nabiki..." her saw her reading a book she has a bowl haircut her hair color is brown she hazel eyes she wear a blue long sleeve shirt short that show her thighs she have b+ cup size breast.

He then went to his young's daughter "Akane..." he said as he open her room but she was not in her room "Were is that girl"

* * *

 **[Tendo Dojo]**

* * *

A girl with long blue hair she wear a white gi she has a red belt she has a yellow ribbon tied in a bow her cup size is b-. She was kneeling on both knees in front of her was two cinder block she then broke the block whit one punch. "Wohu that felt good" She said as she wipe the sweat off her brow. There was a flash of light she look were it came from she then noise Nabiki holding a camera "Their you go Akane this is why the boy think you weird." Nabiki said to her younger sister Akane in the door way of the enters of the dojo.

"So why should I care Nabiki not every one think the world evolve around BOY!" Akane yell at her showing how much she hate boy.

"No then I guess this wouldn't interests you" Nabiki Said as she and Akane left the dojo.

* * *

 **[Tendo house]**

* * *

"fiancé" Soun three daughters as his daughter were getting ready to go to ryosenpaku. "Yes You see along time ago me and my friend Genma fought a men Name Minato... **_[Flash back] ...you see my friend Genma and I we're travail toward Okinawa on fool. When we got to Okinawa we had no more money for a inn or for food, we were desperate then he came to us. We thought he was a normal fishermen but He was a man among men we saw him on his boat lifting the fishermen net in the net, was a treasure chest filled with gold. We were so hungry we jump the fishermen to steal the gold we both_** _**lost terribly the fight was one sided he was a year younger then us a he fought like a master. And yet he show us two total strangers with kindness and gave us friendship he even told us he has billions of yen and he only fish as a hobble. he gave us the gold to help us but he also said "Soun Genma if you two have daughter and If have a son then let arrange them to be marred." [End Flash Back]**_ ...And the day has finally come and I won't worry about you if I die tomorrow your future will be safe you see Minato runs and sports company and a dojo his eldest son menma is already married and take over his father spot as C.E.O. of Uzuamaki industries they don't just sale sport equipment but also Mashal art equipment as well. the boy that one of you are going to marry is his second son Naruto. We are go to meet him he live in a dojo were we are going after we eat.

* * *

 _ **[ Hour Later]**_

 _ **[At Ryozenpaku]furinkan**_

* * *

As there group got to the gate of Ryozenpake they three saw a panda holding a red hair girl with one arm and a boy that wears the male version of the furinkan high school uninform the Nabiki and Akane recognize from school the boy name is Kenichi Shirahama en average boy his nick name n school is weak knees Shirama he get scared esaly he has spiky and messy brown hair he had a band aid on his left check. the redhead was trying to break free and the Panda trying to push the door."Came on dad this is getting ridiculous" the girl said as she tried wigging her way out to freedom as soon as the Ten do got their the Panda pull out a sigh that said {Soun hold Ranko for a moment please} as the bear pout ranko down. and tried use both claw to push the gate doors but still nothing.

"Here let me help you with that" en elderly male voice came out of nowhere and open the door with one flick of the finger letting both the bear and the teenage boy fall on to the ground face first. "Hello there what business do you have here young men and you people must be Tendo and you must be Ranko." the Elderly old men was everything but frail he was build like a diamond he is an Mt. of muscle he wear a green robe that stick to his muscle and blue hakama on his feet he wear geta sandals he had long blond hair and long blond beard. his hair is pull back only one part of hair was in front of his face. Next to him was a liger **[A/N: To those how don't know what a liger is it's a hybrid of a lion and a Tiger]** and on the liger boy the liger fur was a tan color it's mane was a golden sun color it has black stripes it look like one hit can knock the air out of a person with one hit of it's mighty paws. The boy look about 12 year old he had blond spiky locks of hair and has tan skin and blue eyes he wear kung fu pants that was to big and gi top that was all so to big. he carried a huge back pack.

The teen got up and ran away. "Sorry I was just leaving" he ran behind the old man but as soon he got behind he bumped in to a wall made out of music.

"Who what how um did you just warped." Kenichi said freaking out.

"Judging by the look on your face I'm not sure you can handle the answer" the old man said.

"Are a Master" Kenichi said as he look up the teen. "I'm no Master I'm just really fortunate I have yet to lost a single match yet."

the look on Kenichi face was of joy.

the old man told the grope to go inside.

* * *

Marry X Mas or Christmas I updated this I going to work on this a little bit


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Back Bitches.**

* * *

 **:Chapter 2: From Boy To Man Just Add Hot Water:**

* * *

Tendos plus the red head who is named Ranko and the panda where sitting at the ryozanpaku main house Ranko was a little nervous seeing a liger thank to her dad she has a slight fear of all type of cat but thank to her mom they lessened but only with giant jungle cat.

When the door open little boy now identified as Naruto came in the group notice the his clothes are a bit baggy on him he had a burned rusted orange gi that has the kanji of Oni of Uzuoniken tied by a black belt the group saw a tattoo of a kanji the mean lock. he had the same type of pants that ranko had and shoes too. In his hands is a tray of green tea as well as thermos

"I brought tea fore every and his is fore you as well mister Saotome don't use it all." Naruto said as he gave the visitor their tea he also splash the hot water on the bear who be came a middle age man he then splash himself and became a 16 year old boy he then touch the tattoo witch made his bodied glowed fore a bit.

"Aloud my to intrudes myself my Name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze that giant ball of fur is Leo don't let his look fool you he nothing but a harmless kitten." Naruto said Leo just tackle him to the ground and gave every one a yawn. "Like said, harmless."

"So what was that glow." Soun said.

"A seal that work fore six day but on the seventh day it need to recharge." Naruto said he then sip some tea. "You see I'm a chakra user."

"Father what a chakra user." Kasumi said she then took a sip of her tea.

"They are a group of people the blended Physical and spiritual energy in to one thou over use of this energy can kill you." Soun said.

"Chakra is used by some Ninja clan like the Namikaze and the Uzumaki clans but member Uzumaki are different in the war and state period my mom clan were called as demon of a kind soul and we are still call that till this very day government agency hire member of my family to fight on war on terror." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"I know why you six are here but I would like to add a few more to the agreement you two made with my dad you." Naruto said to Soun and Genma with a serious face. "All of you have to move here and help around the dojo so far my cousin Miu Dose the a lot to help around the dojo and with school I fear she over do it do get me we help around dojo and the Money from the company help a lot but every but we still need to act like kid so if you can Soun sensei Genma sensei join ryozanpaku I even help you to movie your teaching will be tough here and I'll bring you student of the boatload I can tell the your daughter can help in their own why Soun sensei." Naruto said he looked at both Kasumi and Nabiki. "My mom had members of our family from both side keep an eye on you Nabiki can work as our book keeper Kasumi can help with the other home work and don't Akane, Ranko I not going to marry right off the stop I would like to get to know two first marriage is a big thing and should be with the person you love so the second thing we will have a three year probation period." Naruto said.

"So that is your Addison to the agreement then please to good care of my Akane." Soun said with tear at the end.

"As well as my Daughter Ranko." Genma said also crying.

"Hold on why me." Akane said.

"I don't see why not he seam the to of boy who will respect women and I am in to guy my own age." Nabiki said and Kasumi agreeing.

"Alright if you won't mine flowing me I'll so you to where the other are as well as introducing you to the masters." Naruto said getting up and leading the group to the dojo. Arriving to the dojo Naruto saw Kenichi freaking out.

"Tendo family and Saotome family aloud my to introduce you to the Master of Ryozanpaku." Naruto said he then walk to a Man with a scar across his nose slick hair and is very muscular he his wearing a brown leather jacket jeans and bandages around his arms. "This is Shio Sakaki a level 100 in fighting if that exists this guy possesses it." Naruto said he then walked to a man from Thailand with sliver hair a very muscular he wearing red short, a yellow tank top his hands and arms hand bandages wrap around them as well as his legs a feet. Appachai Hopachai he is know as the grim reaper of the Muay thai underworld." Naruto said making the giant man releasing a Appa.

Naruto that pointed as a fairly short middle aged man, balding brown hair with a long pointed out Chinese mustache. He wears typical green Chinese clothing used in martial arts with a green hat to cover the bald part of his head. "This is our resident of all form of Chinese martial art Kensei Ma but lady if I was you I keep my eyes opened he the number two pervert man I know in the super pervert list." Naruto said introducing Kensei and giving the girls a head up.

Naruto then went to an average looking man that the Tendos know he is above-average height and messy black hair. He is almost constantly seen in his hakama and white kimono. Despite his relatively small physique, he has developed his muscles' build and definition to perfection. He most heavily prides himself in his small and well-groomed mustache. A unique trait in his appearance is the dull and nearly colorless pupils of his eyes. "This our Fighting philosopher Akisama Koetsuji." Naruto said.

"It nice to see you Akane with injury." Akisama said.

From out of know where a beautiful woman the made Akane and Nabiki jellies and both Soun and Genma blushed. She has long black hair that is tied up, Purple eye and is around Kasumi age. She is wearing a pink kuonichi kimono as a pair of purple shocking and a Okatana blade. "This is Shigure Uzumaki my older sister." Naruto said then a grey mouse pop up from here cleavage. "Oh and this is her pet mouse Tochimaru and that everyone."Naruto said he then got a playful hit in the head from a long blond hair girl with bright blue eyes a cute and bubble face and a body type like Shigure she is wearing a purple spandex under a apron. "Oh his is Miu my cousin the one I told you about." Naruto said.

"I'll be out getting some air and let you two touch to elder." Naruto said as he left the dojo.

* * *

Fore the last hour or so everyone heard loud noise sounding like construction work being done as so as the tendo left family saw their house outside.

"How is the a copy of my house." Soun said in shock.

"No Naruto did this a prank when you agreed to his deal he moved not only your belonging but your entire home." Hayato said as he stroking his beard.

* * *

 **Okay hope you like this chapter next time Miu get Naruto involved with Kenichi life but he has to deal with furinkan High resident dumbass as well as a can of worms said dumbass opened Naruto the mightiest Disciple.**


End file.
